degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazychick08-Loveya Relationship
Crauren (Cr'azychick/L'auren) is the relationship between the users Crazychick08 and Loveya. Trivia *They are married. Wedding was on August 21st 2014. *They disagree about Anya OTPs: Lauren's is Sanya and CC's is Owanya. They consider the other's ship to be NOTPs. *They got engaged after only speaking a handful of times after Lauren went off on a rant about Grant Yates. Love at first sight. *Both watched Degrassi, How I Met Your Mother, Total Drama, Friends, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, Family Guy, Glee and Big Bang Theory at one point. *Both refer to Audra as "Mama Torres". *Both consider Anya their queen. *Both ship Jiberty, Parcy, Cranny, Kenna, Ziley, Janny, Spemma, Jrina, Semma, Pemma, Sellie, Sparcy, Spolly J. (although CC only as a crackship), Spaige, Palex, Jazel, Dantay, Zori, Jonnor, Matlingsworth, Morisol, Jatie, and Frankston. *They disagree on Savvy J., Crash, Eclare, Darco, Bolly J., Zaya, Drianca, Jeclan, Imogeli, and Ziles. Lauren hates them and CC loves them. *The above is okay because Lauren loves Dolly J. while CC considers them NOTP. *Both hate Crellie, Savoh, JTanny, Spanny, Manick, Jalli, Fadam, Alleo, Karisol, Lukenna, and Torrivas. In addition, neither ship Jashley, JTia, Jaitlin, or Deia, though Lauren definitely dislikes them all more. *Both consider Ronmione, Ariel/Eric, Pocahontas/John Smith, Maiko, and Duncney OTPs. *They disagree about Quick: They are Lauren's OTP and CC's NOTP. *Both consider Manny, Holly J., Jenna, Tori, Paige, Quinn, Rachel from Friends, Hermione, Ariel, Mulan, Pocahontas, Toph, Korra, and Courtney to be their queens. *Spinner, Marco, Artie, Harry, Ron, Barney, Ron Swanson, and Sokka are their kings. *Both like anime. Inuyasha/Kagome is their anime OTP. Both have also seen Bleach (ermmm, part of it anyways). *CC loves Lauren's videos. *Both had to finish Inuyasha: The Final Act, but have seen all of the original and the movies. *Both ship Sango/Miroku and Sesshomaru/Kagura *Sesshomaru/Rin is NOTP for the obvious reason that he's practically her father, for Pete's sake. *This is the second of CC's ships that Cam has tried to homewreck. The first was Cash. *Both ship Zace and Novas. *Both like the idea of summer/late spring/fall weddings. *They love each other's passion for their favourites. *Both ship Kataang and Maiko on Avatar. *Both ship Aleheather, Gwent, and Duncney. Gwuncun is NOTP, although CC used to ship it. *Both enjoyed "If I Never Knew You" from Disney *Both own an orange indoor cat. Their cats are spookily identical and the only major difference is CC's is male and Lauren's is female. *They share the same top 10 Total Drama ships although in a slightly different order. *Both love superhero movies. *Both ship Bade. *Their passion for their favourites give each other life, even if CC affectionately teases Lauren about shipping Sanya and Dolly J. sometimes. *CC unconsciously ships Sanya, even if she doesn't want to admit it (NO SHE FUCKING DOESN'T, LAUREN.) *They both loved Brochel at one point, until it turned out he'd been lying to her about his job and Rachel treated him like crap for his job. *Lauren can tell when CC's edited a page because CC leaves long ass trivia lists. CC takes this as love in the works. *They had the best wedding ever. *They are also called Mrs. and Mrs. Loveya by Terry. *Both shipped Cake in season 11. *Lauren misses her wifey when they don't get to talk very often because of school. **CC seconds this. Their Ships *Inuyasha/Kagome (InuKag) (Inuyasha) *Aang/Katara (Kataang) (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Spinner/Emma (Spemma) (Degrassi) *Craig/Manny (Cranny) (Degrassi) *Marius/Cosette (Marette) (Les Miserables) *Peter/Gamora (Pamora) (Marvel) *Haruka/Michiru (Michuka) (Sailor Moon) tumblr_lhx6yrnpRm1qghsq3o1_500.jpg|InuKag DownloadKataang.jpg|Kataang DownloadSpemma.jpg|Spemma Craig-Manny_SEASON_6.jpg|Cranny Les_miserables_cosette_and_marius.jpg|Marette Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Star-Lord-Gamora-kiss.jpg|Pamora Shippers * Yazzy * Ari * Sarah * Ash * GEGI * Kieran * Alexandria * Ariana Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships Category:Relationships Category:Ships involving Loveya Category:Ships involving Crazychick08